1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile information devices have been considerably progressed and used. Software of the mobile terminal generally manages every task or every task group constituted by the plurality of tasks. For example, there is a technology in which the task group and a function of a mobile terminal are managed as one-to-one and a priority is assigned to the function when a plurality of functions are executed (for example, See JP-A-2005-228144 at pages 3 to 10 and FIG. 2).